


Off-Guard

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrawn is caught off guard when he realizes his family is in the hands of his enemies.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Off-Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12
> 
> Enjoy

“We will not surrender to you, Thrawn,” Hera spoke firmly, meeting the calculating crimson gaze of the grand admiral. 

Thrawn looked unimpressed. “You misunderstand. I am not accepting any surrenders. The battle will commence, and you will be crushed until there is nothing left of your pitiful rebellion.”

Hera motioned two rebels forward, Eli - bound and gagged - in between them. “I’m afraid it’s you who misunderstands me. We have your family here with us, Thrawn. Your partner, Eli Vanto, and your son, Grey.” The small boy was clinging to his father’s leg, eyes wide, small frame shivering.

To be caught off guard was almost unheard of for the grand admiral. For the surprise to show visibly on his features, was absolutely unheard of. Worry. Fear. Anger. Barely a moment had passed before Thrawn had himself under control again, eyes never leaving Eli’s face as he spoke to the captain. The human’s dark eyes held an apology, and it _hurt_. 

“Clever, Captain. I assume it was Agent Kallus who passed on the information, was it not?” He extended an arm, allowing two death troopers to step forward with a rather battered looking Kallus in between the two. 

“You’ll be wanting them back unharmed, I assume?” Hera barely spared a glance at the man. Now wasn’t the time to deal with the double agent. 

“That is a given.” Thrawn settled his hands behind his back, thumb rubbing over his knuckles again and again as he considered his options. His gaze flickered down to his son, watching as Grey turned, fisting his hands in Eli’s shirt, face buried against his thigh. He should’ve known better than to send them away without proper protection, despite what Eli said. 

Hera nodded, following his gaze to the half Chiss, brushing her fingers through Grey’s hair to help soothe him. “Let us meet under a truce. We can discuss our options properly without...extra ears.”

Thrawn nodded, carefully concealing his scowl. She was _touching_ his son. “In thirty minutes.” He met Eli’s dark eyes a final time before he cut off the call.

Eli jerked his arms away from the rebels, bringing his bound wrists up to tug the gag from his mouth. “Don’t hurt him.” He took Grey’s arm, pulling him back a few steps. “Please, if he’s coming down, he means what he says. He’ll just talk.”

“If he comes peacefully, there won’t be any issues, Commander.” Hera let him be for the moment. “Come. I’m sure he’ll want to see you in person.”

The human hesitated before giving a slight nod, moving his hold to Grey’s hand, kneeling in front of him. “ _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ , we’re gonna go see Papa,” he murmured, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. “No more tears, okay? Gotta be strong for me and Papa.”

Grey whimpered, giving a sniffle as he rubbed at his eyes. “S-see Papa?” His small frame sagged forward against his father. 

“Mhm. Heading there right now. I’m sure Miss Syndulla will let you give him a big hug. Right?” He glanced over at the woman, gaze growing a bit cold. 

The captain nodded. “You can hug your papa, Sweetheart.” She met Eli’s gaze again. “We have to go now.”

Eli inclined his head in return, pushing himself up to stand. “Come on, Grey.” He followed behind the Twi’lek, keeping a gentle but firm hold on Grey’s hand as they walked.

The toddler brightened immediately at the sight of the Chiss. “Papa!” He wiggled his hand out of his daddy’s hold, darting forward fast. 

Thrawn knelt, pulling Grey into his arms, tangling one hand in his soft, dark hair. “ _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ , I was so worried,” he mumbled to him, shutting his eyes for the briefest of moments. Grey was here in his arms. His son was safe. 

“Papa, I wanna come home.” He tightened his arms around the man’s neck, bouncing slightly to indicate a silent request for ‘uppy’.

“You’ll come home. I promise,” he murmured, standing slowly, keeping him protectively in his arms as he faced the rebels and Eli. “Captain Syndulla.”

Hera worked hard to keep the hatred from burning _too_ brightly in her eyes. “Thrawn.” She settled her arms comfortably across her chest. “I respectfully request that you defect from the empire and join our cause.”

She searched his face, noting that he had the audacity to look amused. “Is something funny, _Grand Admiral_?”

Thrawn cleared his face. “Of course not, Captain. I was merely considering your offer.” He tilted his head just a bit. “May I ask, what if I refuse?” He settled a hand on Grey’s back, giving him a small bounce, wanting him to grow tired in his arms. 

“Then we will hold onto Eli and Grey until you surrender yourself to us.”

Eli stepped forward at that, scowling at the rebels that blocked his way. “Thrawn, don’t you dare agree to give yourself up.” He met his crimson gaze. _You take Grey. You leave. Get me out later._

Thrawn gave the slightest of nods. “I believe, Captain Syndulla, we will have to reconvene at a further date in time while I consider your most generous offer.” He met the woman’s gaze. “Good day.” He turned his back on her, Waffle and Pik taking up their positions to protect him as he started up the ramp of his lambda shuttle. 

It hissed shut behind him, engines starting up easily. 

“Dammit,” Hera hissed, turning her angry gaze on Eli. “What the hell was that?”

Eli tilted his head - having a frightening resemblance to the Chiss they’d all just witnessed. “Pardon?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

She waved her hand dismissively. “Forget it. Forget I said anything. Take him to a cell.”

Hera watched as Eli was prodded back toward the base, a slow deep breath being released. They’d lost their element of surprise, and she was certain they wouldn’t be able to catch the grand admiral off guard again. 

As it was, the man was more than likely already preparing some form of strike to retrieve his partner… They might’ve made a very grave error… 


End file.
